Dead Serious
by origamikungfu
Summary: When a Xana attack hospitalizes hundreds, including Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd, it’s up to Jeremy and Aelita (with a little extra help) to save them all before time runs out. (PG13 just to be safe)
1. Lingering Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own _Code: Lyoko_ or any of the _Code: Lyoko_ characters.  
  
Hi everybody out there! Yea, this is my very first fanfic EVER! I'm so excited to get started, so let's just go! Hope you like it!   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dead Serious Chapter 1: Lingering Trouble  
  
"That's the last one!" Odd yelled over his shoulder as Yumi's fan sliced through the final roachster, signaling to Aelita to head for the tower.  
  
Just as Aelita was entering the tower the three left outside, gathered to congratulate one another on their fastest response to a Xana attack yet.  
  
"You know, that seemed almost a little too easy," Yumi commented thinking over the day's Lyoko events.  
  
"Yeah, it's kinda weird that we were able to deactivate the tower before Xana managed to attack Earth," Ulrich added.  
  
"And none of us even got devirtualized this time. Usually, at least one of us gets knocked out. Xana really didn't put up much of a fight, the only welcoming committee we received was five dumb roachsters," Odd put in.  
  
"Huh? Better make that six," Yumi corrected him, as she suddenly spotted a roachster out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Ulrich spotted it too, as it took a quick peek at them from behind a rock not too far away. "I'll get it," he volunteered, even though there wasn't much time left before they would all return to the past.  
  
Ulrich charged around the side of the rock and jammed his samurai sword into the hiding roachster, which exploded just as the wall of blinding white light converged upon them, but this time something was different about the way that the roachster had exploded. As little bits of virtual material flew into the surrounding space, they were joined by a mass of thin, wispy, greyish-green gas, which Ulrich had never seen before. As Ulrich stood studying it, the gas almost seemed to melt into his skin giving him the shivers, although his virtual body could feel nothing. _That was weird_, was Ulrich's last thought, before he was swallowed up by the blinding glare.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So, what did you think? R&R please! Just give me 5 reviews and I'll post chapter 2! Aloha for now! 


	2. Distractions

Disclaimer: for the second time, I do not own _Code LYOKO_ or any of its characters.  
  
Well, I got too impatient waiting for all five of the reviews I had asked for. (Thanks so much to the three of you who did review!) Just as you had requested, this chapter is a bit longer. (Sorry the first one was so short!) Well, I hope you all like this one as much as you liked the first one! Here we go!   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2: Distractions  
  
"Beep, beep, BEEP...." Ulrich sleepily lifted his hand above the alarm clock, and making a fist, dropped it lazily down onto the "OFF" button. He lay there peacefully for a moment, his eyes still closed.  
  
Then suddenly a horrifying thought came to him and his eyes popped wide open as he jumped out of bed. _Crud, it's Friday again, I've gotta go take the Algebra exam **again** today_, he thought in a panicked rush.  
  
All of them, except for Jeremy, had been cramming morning and night over the past week for their midterm exams. Today, both Ulrich and Odd had their Science and Algebra exams again. Science, again, would be easy and Algebra would, again, be hard.  
  
Ulrich dashed around the room collecting pencils, books, and notebooks to take to the library for some extra pre-exam cramming. At the sound of his roommate hurrying around the room, Odd lifted one eyelid sleepily.  
  
"Gosh, you think you could move around this room a little quieter and let a guy get a little sleep on Saturday morning?" Odd questioned, irritated at having been disturbed from his beauty rest.  
  
"Odd, wake up! It's Friday; we've gotta go take the Algebra exam!" Ulrich replied, as he watched his friend sit up in bed.  
  
"Nooooooo...." Odd trailed off. He let his body fall from its sitting position, back down into the sheets.  
  
A knock came at the door seconds later and Ulrich opened it briskly as he walked by. "Come on in, Jeremy," he said in a hurried voice as he walked toward his dresser.  
  
"Um, no. Guess again, Ulrich dear," came a voice from behind the door, as Sissy peeked into the room. Ulrich cringed at the sound of it. Odd bolted upright in his bed.  
  
"Ahhh, somebody help me!" Odd yelled, his voice tinted with a hint of fakeness, "I'm awake, but the nightmare continues!" he moaned, hiding his face behind his pillow.  
  
Sissy, who had by then fully entered the room, scoffed in the pillow's direction, quickly turning her attention toward Ulrich. She watched for a moment as he groped through his drawers in search of a cover shirt. She tapped him on the shoulder. Once he'd spun around to face her, Sissy leaned over his bed and picked up a forest green short-sleeved, button-down shirt, which she held out before him. She raised one eyebrow playfully. Ulrich, angry with himself for not remembering this chain of events from the day before, took the shirt with a dry "Thanks."  
  
Dissatisfied with Ulrich's less than pleasant reaction to her helpfulness, she half-heartedly responded with a, "No problem," and moved on to the real reason she had come. "Ulrich dear, you look a mess," she began, "I told Daddy how bad these exams are for my fellow classmates' nerves, but he simply would not listen. Anyway, I was just sitting in my room studying for my Algebra exam when I remembered that you, too, had the same exam today, only a class later. So, then I got thinking that maybe you might like to come study with me and maybe we could help cool each other's nerves a bit.... What do you say?" she asked her hands on her knees to help level herself with Ulrich, who had sat down on his unmade bed.  
  
During Sissy's invasion of their room, Odd had managed to slip out to Jeremy's room to change out of his pajamas. He now returned to rescue Ulrich, for the second time.  
  
"Uh...I think I'll pass," Ulrich replied coolly to Sissy's offer as he stood up, grabbed his book bag, and left the room with Odd and Jeremy. Sissy cursed angrily in the middle of the empty room. Another attempt to win Ulrich's attention foiled again.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, I know that you're probably thinking at this point that this chapter really didn't have anything to do with the first one, but I promise it'll gain some significance in the long run!-------------- Well, I'm not asking for a set number of reviews this time, but please R&R! I really want to know what you think! Aloha for now!


	3. Coughing Fit

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own _Code: LYOKO_ or any of its characters.  
  
Well, I was a bit reluctant to post this chapter as the only review I received on the last one wasn't exactly a fan letter (thanks though for putting it nicely). In the future, I do ask that all of you who review, particularly those of you who are not thrilled with a chapter, be specific about what you liked/disliked, so I know what to do to make future chapters better. Thanks!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Chapter 3: Coughing Fit  
  
"Well, I think I might have brought my Algebra exam grade up from a C to a B, today. It really helped to have seen the questions before and to have had an extra cramming session this morning at the library," Ulrich said as he joined Jeremy and Odd on the front steps of the main school building.  
  
"I think I might have improved my English exam grade to 100 today when I noticed a question I got wrong yesterday. I guess I was in too much of a hurry the first time," Jeremy mentioned. His friends shook their heads at the thought of his getting anything less than an A.  
  
"Well, despite my extra efforts to study at the library this morning, I'm pretty sure that my Algebra exam grade remained a D," Odd announced proudly, as if the event were some kind of an achievement.  
  
_That might have something to do with the fact that you spent the whole morning drawing pictures of your dog_, Ulrich thought to himself. "So, do either of you know where Yumi is?" Ulrich asked Odd and Jeremy.  
  
"Awwww, checking up on your girlfriend?" Odd joked at the question.  
  
"You know, I'm starting to really regret that I ever told you that I like her," Ulrich said, shaking his head.  
  
"Hey, I didn't ask you to tell me," Odd taunted as he received a swift elbow in the ribs from Ulrich at the sight of Yumi quickly approaching.  
  
"Ow!" Odd whined, with Jeremy attempting to suppress his own laughter at the sight of it, when Yumi stopped in front of them.  
  
She had an excited look on her face, which made Ulrich smile as she spoke. "Yes! This time Jim has absolutely no reason not to give me 100 on my Health exam," she said, bouncing ever so slightly up and down on her toes. Then, not allowing herself to get too excited, she quickly stopped and looked down at Ulrich, whom she noticed was covering his mouth, trying to stifle a slight cough.  
  
"You alright, Ulrich?" she asked, slightly concerned.  
  
"Yeah," he said standing up, finally able to stop the slight fit. "It's really weird. It's kinda like I'm getting a cold or something, but I feel fine. Anyway, I think that I'm gonna head back to the dorm and catch up on some relaxation--"  
  
"Awww, come on Ulrich! It's Friday, school's out for the weekend, exams are over, and I was just getting ready to ask all of you if you were interested in catchin' the new monster flick down at the movie theater....Of course that is despite the quick jab you just gave me over you-know-who.... " Odd said.  
  
"Well, okay, in that case...." Ulrich said, elbowing Odd again as he walked by him.  
  
"Ouch! Man, you've gotta stop doing that," Odd warned playfully, as the group made their way to the campus gates at the end of the courtyard.  
...............................................................  
  
(Ulrich's POV)  
  
"Boy, that had to have been the worst monster movie I have EVER seen!" I said later that evening when we had returned to our room.  
  
"Yeah! Oh, and then when that guy sitting in the row in front of us freaked out when they showed the monster, and threw his whole bucket of popcorn up in the air. I just couldn't take it anymore!" Odd laughed.  
  
I also began to recount the scene. "And then, remember how the bucket flew onto his girlfriend's head!" I said, although I suddenly felt myself running out of breath. I paused for a moment to catch my breath, but when I tried to talk again the words seemed to just get caught in my throat.  
  
I watched Odd as he stopped laughing and just looked at me for a second as I began coughing.  
  
"Hey, are you okay, man?" he asked.  
  
I nodded and reached for an empty cola can lying on the floor at my feet. "Get some water," I rasped, tossing the can at Odd.  
  
"Sure thing, boss," Odd said sarcastically as he headed out the door toward the water fountain at the end of the hall.  
  
I tried to stopping coughing, but the feeling was awful. I felt like my throat was filling up with cotton and there was no more room left for air to get through. I was choking and I have to admit, I was scared. I gasped for air, but couldn't seem to get any. It was as if it was out of my reach or something. Where was Odd? Why was he taking so long? I began to panic as my vision began to fade out. I wanted to yell for help, but the words never made it out. My body went limp and I let myself hit the floor.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So what did you think? What did you think of the change in the POV? Would you like to see more of that? R&R and let me know! Oh yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to see a little light UxY romance next chapter, cuz I was thinking' of dedicating half of next chapter to them. I seek your approval and thoughts! I can't post Chapter 4 until you let me know! 


	4. Sirens in the Night

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own _Code: LYOKO_ or any of its characters!  
  
Hi again (by the way, thanks for the encouraging and speedy reviewing Amara, Red the Dragon, Terragirl, and Knight Kinako on Ch. 3)! Well, speedy reviewing deserves a speedy update, so I made an early decision that Chapter 4 was ready to go and decided to save the romance for an upcoming chapter (sorry to all of you who were waiting for that). So therefore, I still need some more of your thoughts on a possible UxY bit. Well, here you go!   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4: Sirens in the Night  
  
(Jeremy's POV)  
  
"...and when I got back he was lying on the floor gasping for breath," Odd was telling a man dressed in a navy blue uniform with a silver badge. The man finished scribbling something in the small note pad he had been holding, and thanked Odd as he turned to follow some other men down the stairwell.  
  
"Odd what's going on here?" I asked him. I had just been heading down to the fountain to get a drink before bed. It was already 1:30 am.  
  
"Ulrich's been taken to the hospital," he said.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, slightly bothered by the nervous look about Odd, who always seemed confident no matter what.  
  
"Well," he began, "You see, we had just gotten back to the room after the movie, and we were just talking about how it was when he started coughing again. He told me to get him a drink. So, I went down to the fountain. I was only down there about 90 seconds, but when I got back he was lying on the floor chokin'. I didn't wanna leave, but I went and got Jim, you know, and he called 911. I was just finishing up telling the paramedics what happened, when you came by," he finished, looking down at the floor.  
  
"So, they just took him away?" I asked, still putting all of this together in my head.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "Sorry I didn't notify you sooner about all this, but there wasn't any time," Odd apologized as he stared off into their room across the hall. "You know Jeremy, I'm no wimp, but he was in some bad shape by the time they got him outta here," he said still staring.  
  
I looked into the room, too. There was water spilled all over the floor and the cola can Odd had obviously used to get the water still lay in the doorway. It looked like the paramedics had placed tape on the spot where Ulrich fell.  
  
Could this be a Xana thing? But, how could Xana have possibly been able to transmit a disease?  
  
"I better call Yumi," I told Odd over my shoulder, as I went to get my cell phone.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you liked it! Sorry it was short! Please R&R right now! You're getting sleepy...very, very sleepy...you are going to click on the drop down menu below and review what you just read.... 


End file.
